


One More Flight

by the_nerdiest_insanity



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (not in detail), Alternate Universe - Wings, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Needs a Hug, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Needs a Hug, Drabble, Gen, Protective Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Serious Injuries, Suicide Attempt, Tags Contain Spoilers, Winged Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Winged Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Wingfic, Wings, blood mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_nerdiest_insanity/pseuds/the_nerdiest_insanity
Summary: Roman goes to stretch his wingsBasically, a really short, angsty drabble of me projecting my issues onto my comfort character.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	One More Flight

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo!
> 
> Don't mind me just failing my first year of college and feeling like garbage.
> 
> I wanted to get some stuff out and wanted to post this in case anyone else relates and needs this too.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> ~Spoilers~  
> TW/CW: kinda suicide attempt, blood mentioned (not graphic), debilitating injuries (not really graphic and already happened), one kinda swear, numbness, crying, and little bit of overworking

Roman stared at the screen ahead of him.

And stared harder. And harder.

When did the words start to get blurry? How long had he been sitting there?

Roman stretched out his back and looked over at the clock on his shelf. Great. He had been stuck at that stupid computer for nearly four hours.

He sighed and stood up; however, something caught his eye. He saw the beautiful sunset out of his window. It seemed to be pulling and calling him.

With a smile, he took off towards the door of the apartment and dashed up the stairs. Sitting there for so long, he figured his wings could use a stretch.

He burst through the roof’s door and into the cool air of twilight. He basked in the hues of pink, yellow, blue, and, his personal favorite, red that streamed across the sky. A few clouds smattered the canvas above, but not enough to worry him.

Roman took a deep breath as he walked closer to the edge. He could see the cityscape stretching for endless miles. Towers, big and small, dotted the sea. Lights were few and far between, sparkling in the waning sun.

He smiled brighter and unfurled his tight muscles, releasing his magnificent wings.

He stared at the view as he stepped off the edge.

He barely dropped an inch before a pair of hands grabbed his arm and pulled him up into a tight embrace.

“What the hell were you thinking?” they rasped out through what Roman could only assume was tears.

_ Why were they so worried? _ he thought. He stood there, frozen, as the other held on for dear life.

He was able to crane his neck enough to see black makeup dripping onto his white outfit.  _ Ah, Virgil. _ Normally he would be upset at something possibly ruining his clothes, but for some reason, he didn’t care. All Roman felt was numb.

“Why would you try that?” Virgil squeaked into his shoulder. 

Roman didn’t even have the energy to shrug.

“I barely made it. I was so scared.”

_ Why was he scared? I had it under control. _

“I know how hard this has been for you, but there’s a better way.”

That’s when it hit him. Roman started to sob as he clung onto Virgil’s shoulder. His wings wrapped around the two of them. The glistening whites and gold caught in the dimming light, right up until their abrupt stop. There were still bits of dried blood where they had been clipped.

“Hey, hey,” Virgil started to rub the poor prince’s back where he could, now that he’s a bit calmer, “I’ve got you. You’re safe.” He released his own pitch black wings from his back wrapping them around the pair as best as he could. They never healed correctly after they broke and couldn’t extend as far as they used to.

“I-I-I forgot and… I thought I could… I didn’t mean… I’m so sorry, Virge,” Roman choked out into the other’s hoodie.

“Shh, shh. I know. I did too. You’re safe now, Ro.”

The two stayed out there, long after the stars had come out.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it to some extent, and maybe look into some of my lighter works?
> 
> I also hope that if you are going through something that it gets better soon and you feel better too. Nothing lasts forever, whether good or bad, and that things will improve. It may take awhile, but it will happen.
> 
> I just want to thank you for reading! Please give me any and all sorts of feedback, positive or negative, I truly just want to improve my writing. Stay safe guys, gals, and non-binary pals!


End file.
